


Eyes that see in the dark

by IdeaHunter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awsomness display, Blake is a beast, Fighting, Gen, Stealth mission (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaHunter/pseuds/IdeaHunter
Summary: Blake is in a mission, and show us what does it mean to be awsome.A follow up to Snake Hunting (i recommend reading that fic first, but it's not obligatory) where is Blake's time to shine. Inspired by the poem "The maxims of Baloo" of Ruyard Kipling
Kudos: 1





	Eyes that see in the dark

The darkness of the night covered Blake's movements, who, jumping from one roof to the other, didn't lose sight of the criminal who was patrolling the alleys below her. Her father had informed her, mainly thanks to information received from various wiretaps, that a core of White Fang extremists formed by Adam's last supporters was planning a terrorist attack on the SDC headquarters. Although in recent times the conditions of the faunus workers in the company had improved significantly, all thanks to a colossal effort by Weiss, some radical groups were still not satisfied and demanded the closure of the company for "precedents of mistreatment and abuse on the work place". Both Weiss and Blake knew very well that these types of people could rekindle old feelings of hatred in the hearts of fauns, but if they arrested them they would run the risk of making them gain popularity; so for a while they simply carried out reforms to equate workers of both species.

_His spot are the joy of the leopard; his horns are the buffalo’s pride._

_Be clean, for the strenght of the hunter is known by the gloss of his hide._

They werein the old industrial area of Vale, full of abandoned sheds and ruined factories. The faunus below her, who was wearing the old white and red uniform of the White Fang, was armed with a rudimentary assault rifle and had a gun on his belt: Blake concluded that they were neither rich nor good at stealing, just a handful of crazy radicals with minimum organization. The girl silently jumped onto the roof of a shed to continue spying on the guard who, suddenly, took a narrow passage between two old warehouses and then entered a ruined industrial building from which a faint light came. Blake entered the building through a skylight into a small empty room, probably an old office, and then started to walk in the corridors with all four ears sharp and her hand always ready on the sword. She didn't meet anyone on the upper floors, so she took the opportunity to try to take a peek at the floor below from the old control room: the huge hall below, once home to production machinery and the heart of the factory income, it was now occupied by a good number of men and women dressed in the same uniform as the guard with a grimm mask. The first thing that surpised Blake was their numbers: there were no less than fourty, and in all probability there were others that she was not able to see at the moment; this fact worried the huntress, forced to admit, reluctantly, that she had underestimated the difficulty of the mission. Some of them were loading weapons and distributing them, others were preparing the rudimentary explosive devices, still others refueling the three parked vehicles and arranging them; Blake imagined that the speeches of these extremist groups had convinced fauns also foreign to the SDC, and that therefore they knew little to none of the reforms carried out by Weiss **"He will not accept equality, only suffering for what he believes the world has done to him, and this way of thinking is dangerously contagious".** She remebered the words said to Sun when they spoke of Adam at Managerie six years before. The phrase now proved to be very fitting, and the thought that someone could still buy his speech slightly undermined her faith in the faunus; however, she turned her mind away from these thoughts to return to focus on the mission. What was he supposed to do? Blake tried to decide her next move: should she try to fight them all at once? No, absolutely, they were far too many. Maybe she should try to sabotage their vehicles and weapons? But even so they could have made victims, and she couldn't allow it. In the end, she decided that her priority was to prevent them from leaving the factory, gaining time pending reinforcements.

_If ye find that the Bullock can toss you, or the heavy-browned Sambhur can gore;_

_Ye need not stop work to inform us: we knew it ten seasons before_

After sending a message to Weiss with her position and a few information, the huntress moved silently along the corridors, trying to get downstairs without being noticed; there were few guards in the corridors, probably because most of the people were busy downstairs, so it was not difficult for Blake to clean up the floor and then focus on the rest of them. Sneaking from one dark corner to another, without making the slightest noise, she watched the men at work to finish the preparations and worked out a plan: the first step was to bring the darkness down. From her hiding place she could very well see the electrical panel of the structure which was in front of the trucks and mechanics at work, so she was forced to use a more destructive method than she had hoped for: she reconfigured Gambol Shroud in the handgun and loaded it with electric bullets; then she applied a silencer, a gift from Ruby from her last birthday, to the outlet of the barrel, aimed and shot the electrical panel causing a short circuit and turning off all the lights suddenly.

Panic broke out.

Each faun immediately abandoned their job to take up arms while screaming orders and indications at the top of their lungs, those who could see in the dark did their best to direct the others but it was clear that their organization was very fragile; Blake jumped out of the hiding place and started knocking out anyone she could with lightning fast attacks, returning to hiding after each hit. She was in the middle of one of this attacks when two fauns, one with wild boar tusks coming out of the mouth and the other with large ears similar to those of a bat, spotted her and began to shoot with the only result of making a lot of noise and wasting bullets, as Blake, helped by her Semblance, shortened the distances in an instant and hit both of them with the back of her weapon, neutralizing them in seconds.

_Oppress not the cub of the stranger, but hail them as sister and brother,_

_For thought they are little and fubsy, it may be the bear is their mother_

However, the other faunuses had been informed of her position by the barrage of shots and were now coming to get her; Blake started running looking for a place to hide and set up a new ambush, but the road was cut by a huge man with a Grimm mask that covered his whole face. This raised the iron bar that he held in his hand ready to hit her, but the huntress accelerated, suddenly jumping on his chest and kicking him straight on the chin, sending him to the ground; a second kick in the face knocked him out for good and allowed Blake to continue her run, which stopped again when two fauns armed with rifles blocked the road a second time. These opened fire, but did exactly the same end as the first two in even less time; when Blake ran again for the third time she managed to find a hiding place that would allow her to catch her breath for at least a minute, behind a bunch of crates piled up next to the wall. The whole palace was in total chaos, with faunuses running left and right while those who could see in the dark tried to guide others like shepherd dogs with a flock of sheep; Blake listened to the hustle and bustle with a hint of amusement, reconfiguring Gambol Shroud in the gun, this time loaded with ice powder, and reassembling the silencer. She went out of hiding aiming the weapon at each faun she could see, shooting mainly at legs and arms to immobilize the targets and giving priority to the fauns they could see in the dark: she managed to hit five criminals this way, who set out to shouting directions to others but did nothing if not create a great commotion and confuse everyone even more. Blake began to run towards the remaining criminals, attacking with the same hit and run tactic used a earlier, gradually managing to neutralize almost all the enemy forces

_“There is none like to me!” says the cub in the pride of his earliest kill;_

_But the jungle is large and the cub he is small: let him think and be still_

The police arrived twenty minutes later, finding a multitude of criminals passed out on the ground and many others frozen but still conscious while Blake was finishing setting off an explosive; the following sequence of arrests, confiscations and locks down of armaments and areas lasted another twenty minutes, with Blake insisting on assisting in all operations, indicating where she had left the guards lying on the upper floor. They also took Blake's deposition, thanking her in the meantime for the work done, and said they wanted to send one or two agents to ask Weiss a few questions, as a former employer of part of the arrested; and with that they left, leaving the huntress free to go home

«Weiss, it's me» «Oh Blake! Tell me, how did it go?» Driving the car, Blake summed up the whole story to Weiss in a call on speaker «It must have been thirty or fourty, despite the fact that your former employees were fewer than ten. People still believe in that bullshit...» «Blake, there are intelligent people and there are stupid people. There will always be someone who will believe in the talks of the old White Fang and they're just gullible idiots, nothing more» The faunus girl sighed: «It's just that I hoped we had improved ...» «You have-no, WE have improved. The White Fang is now Remnant's most important faunus rights movement and has destroyed many of the prejudices surrounding your species. Blake, you managed to change the way Remnant thinks: a few years ago I myself would have thought it impossible» «I didn't do it alone, Weiss. You, Yang, Ruby ... it's your merit if things are better now» «Nah, all nonsense. You're the one who really made this possible, we only helped here and there» Blake smiled: «Thanks Weiss, I needed that. Oh right, one last thing before I go» «Alright. What is it?» «Remind me to apologize to Ruby the first time we meet all together» «To apologize? For what?» Blake chuckled, «For that silencer she gave me on my birthday. It really did came in handy»


End file.
